


Becoming Family

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy feels awkward when it comes to his family after the War. Harry decides to lend a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming Family

Percy was taken back into the loving arms of the Weasley family. To them, it was like all was forgotten. To Percy though, it wasn't easy for him to forget. He remembered the cruel words he said about them. He acted as if the Ministry could do no wrong and turned his back on his family.

Part of it was because it felt like the Ministry accepted him. They seemed to appreciate his efforts. In his loud, overbearing family, Percy was a constant source of ridicule. The fact that he took joy in his studies made him pompous. He thought rules were the backbone of a functioning society and that made Percy the black sheep of the family – so to speak.

Bill got good grades, but he was still well-liked. Charlie was popular because of his Quidditch skills and then his work with dragons. The twins were funny and talented beaters. Ron was best friends with the boy-who-lived. Ginny was not only the baby of the family, but the only girl as well.

Everything Percy accomplished seemed to be overlooked. So yes, maybe Percy had been wrong to blindly trust authority and turn his back on his family, but at least the Ministry accepted him, made him feel special.

Percy looked in the mirror as he got ready for the day. His eyes seemed stormy as he became lost in his thoughts. He was trying to fit back into the Weasley family mold, but he still felt like an outsider.

That began to change that day during his lunchtime when Harry Potter stepped into his office.

He looked up from his mundane lunch. "Harry, can I help you?" Percy asked, having no idea why Harry, of all people, would pay him a visit. Unless something was wrong, of course.

Harry seemed nervous as he avoided meeting Percy's eyes. "Yeah, um... I'm sorry to interrupt you."

Percy nodded even though Harry wasn't looking at him. "What is it? Is the family okay?" The strain had to be pretty bad that Percy was forced to ask a non-Weasley about the wellbeing of his parents and siblings.

"Yeah, nothing like that," Harry quickly assured him. He bit his lip before continuing. "It's just... you've been forgiven by the whole family, even Ron and he was angriest about everything. You still seem to be keeping your distance, though, as if you're not sure you're truly welcomed back. I was just hoping it wasn't because of my association with the Weasleys. I know we've never been exceptionally close, but I don't want to get in the way of your comfort level when it comes to being with your family."

Percy shrugged. "I don't fit in. I've never fit in. Anyways, it's not like they're reaching out to me." He wasn't sure why he was telling Harry this, but it was coming out."

"Percy, no offense, but you always acted like you were too good for your family. I'm not too surprised they're not reaching out."

"Did you just come here to insult me?" Percy asked defensively.

Harry shook his head. "I told you why I came. I want the Weasleys to be one big, happy family again, not the broken puzzle I'm seeing."

Percy looked down at his suddenly unappetizing lunch. "Except we're missing a piece of the puzzle." He looked up when he felt Harry's hand on his shoulder.

Harry's eyes had considerably softened. "That's more of a reason to come together now. Life is short. You don't want to have regrets."

Percy knew Harry was right, but didn't know how to bridge the gap and said as much to Harry.

"Come to the family dinner on Sunday." Percy looked skeptical. "It's a start," Harry said.

Percy agreed after a lot of imploration on Harry's part. He was nervous, but he missed his family.

The first dinner that Percy attended was awkward. None of the family knew what to say, but Harry did everything he could to include Percy in the conversation. He asked Percy for his opinion or asked about what Percy did at the Ministry now. When the rest of the family saw Harry working to include Percy, they followed suit. Percy didn't understand why Harry had such a pull with them. Maybe it was because Percy was so vocal about his denouncement when it came to Harry that if the younger man could forgive him, so could they.

Either way, Percy was grateful for Harry's forgiveness as well as his pushiness. It took a couple more dinners, but Percy felt like a Weasley once again.

Percy was the one Harry went to when he was confused about what to do where Teddy was concerned. He was the boy's godfather, so he typically should have had custody.

"Are you ready to be a fulltime father?" Percy asked. That really was the cusp of it all.

Harry shook his head, a sad expression on his face. "Remus and Tonks wanted me to be there for Teddy, though. That's why they named me godfather. I should be what Sirius hadn't been able to be to me."

Percy shrugged. "I doubt they wanted you to give up your whole life for it if you weren't ready. You're young, but unfortunately you had to prematurely grow up because of You-Know-Who. You finally have the time to live your life the way you want to. Teddy's grandmother can take care of him. And you can still be there for him without being a fulltime parent."

Harry smiled. "I guess. I just don't want them to be disappointed in me."

Percy affectionately ruffled Harry's hair. "I don't think they will be. I know Andromeda has Tonks covered, but I don't think she knew Remus all that well, so you're going to have to tell Teddy all about him when he's older. Even if you're not there fulltime, Teddy will still love you."

"Thanks Percy." Harry smiled.

"No problem."

When Percy met Audrey, Harry was their biggest supporter. The rest of the family wasn't too sure of her, but according to Harry, Audrey brought out a different side of Percy, a better side. With Audrey's influence, Percy allowed himself to let go and just enjoy life a little more. She pushed him to not be so uptight all of the time. She made him see that it was okay to have some fun every once in a while.

Harry had been surprised when Percy asked him to stand up as his witness. Percy had considered asking one of his brothers, but he owed so much to Harry and couldn't think of a better person. Harry's speech was emotional and brought Audrey to tears.

Percy smiled when Harry took Audrey's hand and asked her to dance. He remembered how awkward Harry had been at the Yule Ball his fourth year. Now, he seemed completely at ease as he led Audrey on the dance floor.

When Percy's daughter was born, named Molly for her grandmother, he asked Harry to be godfather. Audrey completely agreed as her and Harry had become like brother and sister. Harry seemed choked up, but happily said 'yes.'

Percy first gazed at his beautiful while and newborn daughter. Then he looked at Harry who seemed enraptured by Molly. Then his eyes fell on the rest of his family, people who were eagerly trying to get a look at the infant.

He felt at peace, happy. He no longer felt like the black sheep of the Weasley clan, but a Weasley. He knew he had Harry to thank for that. Percy smiled as his eyes turned back to Audrey and Molly. He had Harry to thank for a lot of things.


End file.
